Naruto looses his socks!
by xXCandy333Xx
Summary: What could happen if naruto wakes up one day an his socks are gone!Oh no! crack!


this story is set into nowday times. sorda. I got very bored when i wrote this. -_-'

_  
__this- _symbolises really loud screaming/ singing.

Naruto had just gotten the fright of his night he had placed two pairs of perfectly clean sock on his bedside table and now. they were gone!  
_"No where are my socks!"_ naruto screached and dug around on the small black table in only his underwear. "Oh no there gone theyve been eaten by the sock pixies!"

he gasped in dramaticaly before placing his hand to his heart and sighing. 'rest in peices My old friends'  
When naruto had gotten to school and found his closest friend gaara he told him immediately. Gaara on the otherhand seemed to be zoning out. He sat on his chair staring naruto in the face blankely then the next thing he knew he had fallen face first onto his desk. Gaara look up at a laughing naruto and then bagan to laugh for a diffrent reason.  
naruto looked at him weirdly. "what is it pandy, whats so funny?"  
Pandy. Gaaras hated knickname.  
"Oh its nothing" he paused and held in a laugh "You might get a bit cold during sport though in only your undies"  
Naruto didnt know what he was talking about. he looked down at himself. he was fully dressed. except for his socks that is.  
"Uh, gaara im wearing clothes" narto said with a cheesy smile.  
Gaara gave him a glare "No your not!"  
"Gaara your imagining things again" naruto said blankely.  
gaara glared and took a giant gulp of his coffee fresh in a canister from the school cafeteria. They were going to ban it claiming the parents didnt like it and that it made the kids to distracted but gaara hadhad that much of a fit that two police cars had to be called, one ambualnce and a pair of bolt cutters. Gaara had chained himself to the coffee machine and bitten the pricipal when he tryed to unchain him. he needed three stitches.  
Gaara was lucky not to be expelled had not his dad been the mayor for the town and promised that he would punish he severely. The punishmen was never recieved. The school decided to keep the coffeemaker.  
Naruto had wished the school had gotten rid of the coffe maker because it was coffee that made gaara insane ost of the time. Last time he had drunk to much coffee, about 100 cups, he stared screaming that the sky was trying to eat him and running around before seting the neighbours palm tree on fire. he got two days detention for that. Naruto never looked at gaara the same again. after all it was his palm tree that had suffered the fire of gaara's coffee addiction.  
Gaara was stairing. Naruto looked at him and blinked twice before he raised his right hand and slapped gaara strait across the face.  
a big red handprint was left but gaara hadnt even blinked. Instead he let his body go limp and face planted into the desk. He let out a groan.  
Naruto laughed again. The teacher walked in.

It was the almighty fearsom. Kakashi. He had his hands on his hips and looked bored already. the class went scilent as he glared at naruto.  
Naruto gulped. Kakashi walked over as gaara layed face down on the table. He lefted gaaras head by his hair and saw him still allive. he let the hair go andgaara just flopped pack down to the table with a thump right when his forehead hit the cold laminated wood.  
Kakashi glared at naruto. Naruto gulped once again and then jumped up from his desk with a very loud fan girl scream.  
"I LOVE YOU KAKASHI SENSAI!! WILL YOU BE MY FLOWER FOREVER?!" He screamed latching onto Kakashis waist tightly. "LOVE ME!!!"  
kakashi gulped then tryed to get naruto off. he released his hands and pushed him away. with force. naruto let out a sob and fell to the floor dramaticaly.  
he thumped his head against it.  
"naruto what are you doing this time?!" kakashi glared  
"_you dont love meee!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" _he let out a sob then a scream and began to sulk face down into the tiles. The same spot as every day.  
"Naruto you can have your socks back by the way" Kakashi said placing them on the desk that naruto had been sitting at "I dont want to know how they ended up in my water jug in the fridge"  
Kakashi shook his head and walked away smoothingn out his bright pink skirt and shirt pair.  
"I am so unloved" naruto sulked and sat back into his desk hugging his socks. So they didnt get eated by sock pixies. That was good.  
"Ok class today we will be writing a essay about my beloved new outfit i got from crossroads!" He smiled then sat at his desk putting on Bright pink lipstic.  
Naruto didnt care this time nor gaara that they had to do another essay on Kakashis clothes. He had his socks back and that was all trhat mattered to him.


End file.
